Cookie high
by XxXFullmoonXWinterXNightXxX
Summary: High school can be boring but add in a split personality carrot top who's 3 older sibling are protective of her and 2 of them happen to be famous super model twins known as the "Fox Siblings" and 1 that's a master at deception, life at Konoha High just got very interesting and cookie endangered. not to mention Sasuke has an interest in the shy carrot top! SasuXFemNaru
1. How it started

**I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it; I know it's a little OOC or whatever but it works with the story plot. So if you don't like it, NO ONES FORCING YOU TO READ IT!**

There are not a lot of sweets that Sasuke enjoys, but there is one sweet that he enjoys in secret.

Oatmeal cookies.

Why? There not to sweet but they aren't bland; to Sasuke they are the perfect cookie. His mother makes them right and anyplace that does sell them he buys at least one. His obsession with oatmeal cookies is just as bad as his tomato obsession. He loved to compare them to see if any could compare to his mother's perfect one and so far…none have.

Until today that is.

Yes, he had found the cookie that can rival his mother's with ease but there was one problem. He had found this small sweet shop downtown, it was small, not too popular and the prices where reasonable. He had purchased the cookies of his choice half an hour ago; coming back in line to get more was the true problem. There was one stubborn girl with orange hair. Not carrot top or red head but Halloween orange. This girl was currently glaring at him just as Sasuke was glaring at her.

"That's my cookie so wait your god damn turn and let me continue my job jackass!" To say this angered the Uchiha more would be an understatement. Both of them grab the cookie but this little girl was fast, she grabbed it seconds before him and placed the cookie in her mouth. She didn't bite it or anything just carried it away with the rest of her plate and left to pay.

The girl turned and looked at him taking the round sweet out of her mouth smiling" Next time maybe you'll win but I doubt it if it's against me again…so long Teme!~" and left it at that laughing.

Sasuke swore if he ever met this girl again he would win, Uchiha's never liked losing and definitely hated being talked down to.

Weeks went by and soon Sasuke forgot about his little run in with the Halloween girl, though thoughts of her still invading his mind like an incurable disease. Her orange hair that flowed down her back and ended at mid-thigh. Her Midnight blue eyes that pieced the very soul, that sparkled with innocence and longing even through those glasses upon her nose. But Sasuke could see the hidden loneliness behind them. The pain those eyes have seen. Her heart shape face that had no hint of baby fat. Her height of a good 4'11-5'0 with the lightly tanned skin. She wasn't pale but she wasn't overly burned or too dark she was the perfect balance. Her long slender legs and what he assumed to be high C low, D cup chest. And finally that laugh. The laugh that haunts him to no end, so light and airy like she hadn't a care in the world.

He wished he could meet this girl again, at least once. He'd never say that out loud. He sighed for the who knows how many time. Kakashi-sensei was late again, he wonder why he even bothered to be a teacher if he's always about 20 minutes late. The door opened with a late as always teacher at the door talking to someone in the hallway- wait what?! He's never talking he would be reading! This was different.

Kakashi was talking to the new students he had received Naruto and Naomi Namazaki-Uzumaki. Brother and sister of the famous twin fox models Kyuubi and Kurama. Naruto the middle child and Naomi the youngest of the 4. Now after years of traveling the world can settle down and finish their education and make new friends. Kurama say that Naruto making friends was like breathing air….Naomi on the other hand was another story. She is often bullied because of her hair and is very shy…unless there are cookies involved them she becomes a whole different person.

So now not only does he have 2 new students but also has to watch the youngest. He wondered if it was because the twins were playing overprotective siblings or just worried that something bad would happen.

'Well let's get this show on the road and get it over with' he thought as he walked to his desk gathering everyone's attention. "Al-righty little ones as you can see we have a new vic- I mean student today well we have 2. Come in you two and introduce yourself~" he praised in his singsong voice. Oh today was just going to be fun and maybe the rest of the school year as well! Yeah! Now he wanted- no needed his little dolphin-chan to agree to go on a small date with him.

The older of the 2 walked in as if it was normal for him. He smiled a breath taking smile this was a routine he's had since…well forever. He liked traveling, meeting new people and seeing different ways of life everywhere they went. He could talk to a random stranger like they've been friends for years. That's just the kind of person he is, now standing in the front of the classroom to once again introduce him and his baby sister. He saw the girls eye him and giggle amongst themselves. He didn't see why sometimes, sure he's tall at an even 6ft just like his father….really if you knew his father, he was a clone of him.

Out of his family he was the normal looking one. The older twins had their mothers 'red string of faith' red hair, her violet eyes, her fair skin, and the temper she held. While he had their father's blond sunshine hair, cerulean blue eyes that make the sky envy him, perfect beach tanned skin, sure he could be hyper but he often was the calm and collected one when the family was together. His baby sister on the other hand, was not a clone from either parent. She had the perfect combination of them. Hair blunt orange, eyes of midnight blue/violet and her skin was peach. Neither tan nor pale, she was balanced.

While she was the balanced one her personality was a bit split so to say. She's shy and doesn't make friends very easily like he does. She's smart and when at school she doesn't talk much or at all sometimes.

He hoped this time will be different, that she'll find a friend or find someone to love. He sighed mentally just thinking about his baby girl, making him sad and frustrated at some people's density.

"Nao? Come on, do we have to go through this every time?" "Yes..." the classes' front row could barely hear her soft angelic voice behind the door. "Nao if you don't come out here you'll never know if you can" Nothing…he sighed as he walked back out the door, picked up his baby sister throwing her over his shoulder, letting out a loud "Eepp!" and walked back into the class room.

The class watched with wondering eyes as the scene unfolded before them. The older male had brought in a petit female with orange hair. As soon as the girl was placed on the ground she instantly went behind the older blond, not letting anyone see her face…or her for that matter. The blond let a husky chuckle before smiling "Hello my name is Naruto Namazaki-Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you all" he bowed then turned around "Come on Nao, if you don't do it I'll be forced to take your stash and I know you don't want that to happen." The young girl was in front of Naruto before you knew it but her back faced the class. "You wouldn't dare!" her voice held the possessive passion for whatever that stash was, most just a summed it was a drug of sort others thought junk food. "I will and you know it" the orange girl was shaking "Fine! But you're not touching my cookies! If you so much as take a step near them I'l-" Let's just say the next few sentences out that girls mouth scared even the great Sasuke Uchiha was shaking mentally though he would never admit it out loud.

The neon carrot top turned on her heels stood straight up looking at the class with no more fear "My name is Naomi Namazaki-Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you all" she bowed and just like that she was that shy girl lowering her head and hiding behind her brother. Everyone looked at her with the eyes of a judge. Looking upon the girl that was shyer than Hinata Hyuuga but for a few minutes she acted like Choji Akimichi when you call him fat. Some shuddered at that thought; never EVER call him that unless you want to die.

For most of this little play Sasuke had one train of thought going on in his head "She the girl from the shop!" but her personality didn't match, she was too shy! The orange girl he knew was a spitfire not a shy wimp. As the play carried on he say her spitfire ego come out at the mentions of a cookie stash. Figures she would have one she seems like the type of girl. He couldn't help but want to touch her hair to feel if it was dyed or not. In fact he couldn't stop thinking about her at all…'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!' (XD too OOC I know deal with it!)


	2. Life continuesbut do I?

**I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it; I know it's a little OOC or whatever but it works with the story plot. So if you don't like it, NO ONES FORCING YOU TO READ IT!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Weeks passed and soon turned into months, Naruto seem to fit right in with the group but his sister was another story. She seems to distance herself and stay hidden rather than break out of her shell and try to be sociable. Today was no different as she sat quietly in the corner of the room reading poetry, but that didn't stop idiots from picking on her. She was the new target of bullying even old targets picked on her! Come on she's like Hinata but they don't pick on her do they? No just the girl who stays out of people's way and has ridiculous bright colored hair.

Sasuke once saw girls cornering her because she has to sit next to him by no freewill choice of her own and saying things about staying away from him. He just didn't get why she didn't defend herself.

As class dragged on Naruto talked to his sister making sure she was okay and not hurt like any big brother would do. He was worried and had already beaten the shit out of many of her bully's, even sending some to the hospital for giving her bruises and with a smile none the less. He was never caught with the threat of never being found hanging in the air. He smirked as he remembered the last victim didn't believe him and now he's trapped in the 'basement/ torture chamber' needless to say anything…

Naomi was not having a good day…or life for the matter…she often wonder if life was even worth living and that dampened her mood a lot. She wishes she was like the rest of her family and walk with then like equals instead of in their shadows but she knew that will never happen. She never believed her goals would come true or that she'll find that special someone. Naomi was that girl who thought life was worth emotions, without them she wouldn't hurt or be sad.

As she looked out the window into the cloudy grey skies thinking today was the day she stopped being a burden to the family. She was hurting from the looks of pity and evil and just wanted to be left alone! Yes Naruto means well but the pity…oh how she hated it! Just stop it with the looks! Stop it with the shadows!

She just wanted it to end…

When the school day ended Naomi was for once the first one out of the classroom, which surprised everyone since she usually waits to hear from Naruto before walking home without him if he's busy. But everyone just shrugged it off thinking that Naruto had already informed her of his plans. But Sasuke knew better because Naruto was waiting for her instead of the other way around. "Where is she?.." the blond muttered under his breath and fidgeting a bit. "She already went home, you should head to practice before getting punished for being late.." the blond stared at the raven for a second before nodding his head and taking off.

As Sasuke drove home he couldn't help but think about the lovely carrot top girl. Sure she was shy but at the same time she was blunt, sweet, kind and many other things that many people overlook a lot. But what bothered him the most about her today is that it seemed like she was losing her spark. Those beautiful eyes of hers no longer sparkle like they did when they first met glossed over with time. The bullying and lack of friends don't help either. And to him he was a coward for not trying to befriend her. Damn him and his Uchiha pride! As he pulled to a stop he saw Naomi in an expensive looking orange silk prom/homecoming dress. The dress itself was stunning but on her, she looked like an angel. The dress was knee length in the front but long in the back dragging on the ground a little. It showed off her curves with the _fabr'ic_ just resting on her skin and the small silk ruffle outlining the bottom of the skirt of the dress. The top of the dress had a heart shape neckline that was outlined with crystals. Her hair was wavy and her glasses gone and only a little eyeliner around her eyes making the pop.

She started walking around the corner disappearing from his vision and the light turned green, he sighed wondering why she was dressed like that and many other things. The rain then started pouring hard and non-stop. When he was almost home the light was red but quickly turned green and then a flash of orange was hit.

Lucky he was the only one on the street or there would have been a huge reek. Quickly getting out of the car to see what he hit, only to wish is hadn't. The shy little carrot top of the school had just been hit. Running over to check on her, he kneeled down carefully turning her on her back he checked her pulse and checked her breathing. He breathing was rugged and to slow for comfort. Sasuke then called the paramedics and stayed with her, he saw a letter in her hand that said _'to those who even care…'_ the thought of what it might be made his blood run cold. Carefully removing the envelope for her hand just in time for the medics to arrive, and quickly stuff it in his jacket pocket.

"Excuse me sir? Do you know this girl or anyone who does?" he didn't even think when he blurted out "Yes…she my girlfriend…is she okay?" he had no idea why he said it, it just came out. She nodded and led him to the back of the ambulance while someone drove the car to the hospital.

Naomi was in surgery, apparently he hit her hard enough to cause a rib break and pierce her lung. He had no idea why she did that or even how he couldn't have seen before hitting her. It was like she hid, waited and ran out at the right moment. He sighed as he reached into his pocket for his cell and call Naruto to let him know he found his sister. But the letter she was holding fell out…curiosity got the better of him as he opened it and read. His heart was in pain as he read it...

For it was a suicide letter…


	3. Just let me Go

**I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it; I know it's a little OOC or whatever but it works with the story plot. So if you don't like it, NO ONES FORCING YOU TO READ IT!**

**NOR DO I OWN THE SONG REMEMBER EVERTHING BY FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH OR THE POEM PLEASE HEAR WHAT IM NOT SAYING**

**Chapter 3**

"_Oh, dear mother, I love you_

_I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough_

_Dear father, forgive me_

_'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up_

_In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone_

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_

_'Cause I remember everything._

_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_

_'Cause I remember everything._

_Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me_

_For never standing by you or being by your side_

_Dear sister, please don't blame me_

_I only did what I thought was truly right_

_It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone_

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_

_'Cause I remember everything._

_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_

_'Cause I remember everything._

_I feel like running away_

_I'm still so far from home_

_You say that I'll never change_

_But what the fuck do you know?_

_I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you in_

_Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now._

_I remember everything._

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_

_'Cause I remember everything._

_If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?_

_'Cause I remember everything._

_It all went by so fast;_

_I still can't change the past_

_I always will remember everything_

_If we could start again,_

_Would that have changed the end?_

_We remember everything,_

_Everything…."_

That was only the first page…and it was what he feared it was…it was a suicide letter…and the next page was a poem that she once had the courage to say in front of the class, only to be laughed at after for 'trying' to be overdramatic. The poor girl was probably trying to reach out for someone's hand and hope that someone would grab it and never let go. And every hope that was up crushed by the laughter and the lack of notice…

_Don't be fooled by me._

_Don't be fooled by the face I wear_

_for I wear a mask, a thousand masks,_

_masks that I'm afraid to take off,_

_and none of them is me._

_Pretending is an art that's second nature with me,_

_but don't be fooled,_

_for God's sake don't be fooled._

_I give you the impression that I'm secure,_

_that all is sunny and unruffled with me, within as well_

_as without,_

_that confidence is my name and coolness my game,_

_that the water's calm and I'm in command_

_and that I need no one,_

_but don't believe me._

_My surface may seem smooth but my surface is my mask,_

_ever-varying and ever-concealing._

_Beneath lies no complacence._

_Beneath lies confusion, and fear, and aloneness._

_But I hide this. I don't want anybody to know it._

_I panic at the thought of my weakness exposed._

_That's why I frantically create a mask to hide behind,_

_a nonchalant sophisticated facade,_

_to help me pretend,_

_to shield me from the glance that knows._

_But such a glance is precisely my salvation, my only hope,_

_and I know it._

_That is, if it's followed by acceptance,_

_if it's followed by love._

_It's the only thing that can liberate me from myself,_

_from my own self-built prison walls,_

_from the barriers I so painstakingly erect._

_It's the only thing that will assure me_

_of what I can't assure myself,_

_that I'm really worth something._

_But I don't tell you this. I don't dare to, I'm afraid to._

_I'm afraid your glance will not be followed by acceptance,_

_will not be followed by love._

_I'm afraid you'll think less of me,_

_that you'll laugh, and your laugh would kill me._

_I'm afraid that deep-down I'm nothing_

_and that you will see this and reject me._

_So I play my game, my desperate pretending game,_

_with a facade of assurance without_

_and a trembling child within._

_So begins the glittering but empty parade of masks,_

_and my life becomes a front._

_I idly chatter to you in the suave tones of surface talk._

_I tell you everything that's really nothing,_

_and nothing of what's everything,_

_of what's crying within me._

_So when I'm going through my routine_

_do not be fooled by what I'm saying._

_Please listen carefully and try to hear what I'm not saying,_

_what I'd like to be able to say,_

_what for survival I need to say,_

_but what I can't say._

_I don't like hiding._

_I don't like playing superficial phony games._

_I want to stop playing them._

_I want to be genuine and spontaneous and me_

_but you've got to help me._

_You've got to hold out your hand_

_even when that's the last thing I seem to want._

_Only you can wipe away from my eyes_

_the blank stare of the breathing dead._

_Only you can call me into aliveness._

_Each time you're kind, and gentle, and encouraging,_

_each time you try to understand because you really care,_

_my heart begins to grow wings-_

_very small wings,_

_very feeble wings,_

_but wings!_

_With your power to touch me into feeling_

_you can breathe life into me._

_I want you to know that._

_I want you to know how important you are to me,_

_how you can be a creator-an honest-to-God creator-_

_of the person that is me_

_if you choose to._

_You alone can break down the wall behind which I tremble,_

_you alone can remove my mask,_

_you alone can release me from my shadow-world of panic,_

_from my lonely prison,_

_if you choose to._

_Please choose to._

_Do not pass me by._

_It will not be easy for you._

_A long conviction of worthlessness builds strong walls._

_The nearer you approach to me_

_the blinder I may strike back._

_It's irrational, but despite what the books say about man_

_often I am irrational._

_I fight against the very thing I cry out for._

_But I am told that love is stronger than strong walls_

_and in this lies my hope._

_Please try to beat down those walls_

_with firm hands but with gentle hands_

_for a child is very sensitive._

_Who am I, you may wonder?_

_I am someone you know very well._

_For I am every man you meet_

_and I am every woman you meet._

Sasuke didn't want to believe it but this letter only 2 pages in and he had tears in his eyes, there was one page left, and this one was her own. Her own words on why she did it…

'_To anyone who cared that saw the pain_

_My life has been nothing but pain_

_Always waiting in vain_

_That someone saw my eyes _

_And the desperate need for love inside_

_I can't say I didn't try_

_But every time I did I cried_

_Denial can cause a world of hurt_

_But also make you feel like you have no worth_

_So to you who even tried?_

_But didn't noticed before your eyes_

_I thank you for even thinking_

_Of the pathetic girl who's not worth anything_

_With no love or dreams_

_Or even hope it seems_

_And the constant bullying _

_The laughs and giggle_

_The names and finger pointing_

_The not believing I'm not truly his sister_

_Or the shadows I have to linger in_

_I wanted to be seen as an equal_

_But all I got was the shadows of the prequel._

_I'm not pretty nor am I insane_

_Nothing special and nothing to gain_

_This letter has gone on long enough_

_To understand _

_That I am_

_Worthless_

_Good bye… _

_Naomi _

Sasuke at this point couldn't believe this was the mind of a quite shy girl…okay he could but he didn't think the bullying was that harsh. But he was wrong...without a second thought he called Naruto and told him what happen and he too couldn't believe it.

Little did they know that because of this incident her life would only get far worse…


End file.
